Future McNozzo Snippet
by zabani-chan
Summary: Just a little snippet I thought of awhile back. Sarah has to come to NCIS to tell the team a bit about Tim's past so they can find who put him into a coma. McNozzo


**Future McNozzo Snippet**

**zabani-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, no matter how much I wish I did. This is just a snippet that kept buzzing around in my head, so I typed it up so it would leave alone. I don't plan on adding to it because this is only part I had in mind.**

**If anyone wishes to take this snippet and make a story out of it, you have my permission as long as you message me so I know. This is supposed to slash, as I made Tim able to be pregnant in order to be with Tony and them having a kid together, so if you decide to 'adopt' this snippet, please keep that in mind.**

_**~~~N.C.I.S.~~~**_

The entire team either stood or sat around the conference room in silence, except for Gibbs and Vance, who were conversing quietly, waiting for Sarah to speak first. She knew Tim the best, despite the number of years, days and hours they spent with him. She grew up with him. They couldn't beat that. But with the reason they were all gathered here, everyone except Tim, was not to debate who knew him the longest. It was to find out everything they could about his past so they find the bastard who put him in the hospital in a coma.

"You know...Tim was pregnant once."

That sentence made the entire room go quiet as they stared at her with wide eyes.

"That's not possible. Men don't get pregnant." Abby said. Sarah looked up from the table to look her in the eye as she spoke.

"Tim was one of the rare few who could. He was born with fully functional female reproductive organs. He was dating this guy in the college, and a year later, he ended up pregnant. This guy...

Daren...he was nice at first. A real sweet guy. Doted on Tim when he found out. But then...he started hanging out with the wrong people. Started doing drugs and drinking all the time. He became violent and start beating Tim."

She paused, and looked at the group of people in the room. All had various looks of disbelief, shock and anger. She looked down at the table again.

"Tim was going to have a little boy. He didn't want to be surprised because he wanted to have everything perfect for when he was born. Around his 8th month, Daren got extremely violent with him. Something had gone wrong when he had been out with his...friends...and he wasn't in a good mood when he got home. He started beating Tim before he left again. The neighbors found him and called the ambulance and police. He was taken to the hospital and they induced labor early, to try and save both of them."

She paused again as she started to choke on her words. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. They waited with baited breath, already having a gut feeling they knew what had happened.

"Tim was a coma for a few days. His...his baby didn't make it. He lived for a few hours after he was born, but his lungs couldn't handle the stress. The doctor had taken a couple of pictures of him while he was alive for Tim." She opened her bag and pulled out a small case, opening it to pull out a picture. She laid it on the table for them to see. It was Tim's baby boy. He was laying on a blue blanket dressed in a small blue and white outfit. A hospital tag was on his tiny wrist, the lettering too small to make out a name and date of birth. His skin was pale, what hair he had slightly darker then Tim's, his open light green eyes bright and full of life.

"He's so beautiful." Abby whispered. Gibbs and Tony smiled slightly, but it faded quickly as they remembered that this same beautiful, alive baby boy had died hours after this picture had been taken. His life taken from him by his brutal father, and never knowing the love and the feeling of being cradled in his loving father's arms. Ducky, Palmer, Ziva and Vance all wondered silently if Tim had ever had the chance to hold his son before slipping into a coma.

"When...when Tim woke up and found out," her voice snapped their attention back to her, "He went into this stage of numbness, according to the doctors. He laid in his bed for days, refusing to eat to the point they had to put an IV in, just staring out his window. Then, one day, he disappeared from the hospital. It was later found out, after he had showed up at our parent's house with blood on him the next day, that he had gone to his ex-boyfriend's house, grabbed the gun they kept in lock box and chair, and sat in front of the front door for hours, waiting for Daren. When Daren showed up, Tim shot him until the clip was empty. The police found Daren's body, the chair and the gun. It's how they knew what happened.

They had planned on arresting Tim on charges of first degree murder, but then they found out what had happened, and instead Tim got off with only a month in jail and then a year in therapy on charges of Manslaughter in the 2nd Degree due to mental instability. Even after that, he wasn't quite the same."

She paused to look at them again.

"The man _you_ know as Timothy McGee is not the same Tim I grew up with before all this happened. He was quite the prankster, actually. Always got bored in class, so he started playing tricks on people. He was known by his peers as Joker, partly because that's who he was and partly because they knew his love of old comic books."

That surprised them all. They had never pictured quiet, shy, easy-going Tim as a troublemaker. The looks on their faces caused Sarah to giggle slightly.

"I know. Shocking, huh?"

"A little, yeah." Tony managed to get out. She looked at him, and seemed to remember something.

"You want to know the baby's name?" She asked. They all looked at her.

"Yes. Let's hear what name young Timothy had bestowed upon this beautiful child." Ducky said. Sarah smiled.

"He named him after two people he admired, even before he had ever met them. He had heard about them, plenty of times from Dad and a few friends he had in another college. He named his son after them in the hopes that he would grow up as strong and brave as them." She paused and looked at two of them in particular, and suddenly, it clicked in everyone's mind.

Tony started to shake his head slowly.

"No...he didn't..." he mumbled, eyes wide.

She nodded.

"His baby boy's name was Anthony Leroy McGee."

Tony fell into the nearest chair, his legs giving out on him. Gibbs nearly choked on his coffee. Abby and Ziva gasped, eyes wide as they looked at them. Ducky merely smiled knowingly, and Jimmy blinked a few times.


End file.
